Attack & Release
by S.M.Shoka
Summary: A collection of drabbles focusing on Levi and Hanji's relationship in and out of the Survey Corps told from alternative views. The two learn to tolerate each other, comfort each other, while also loving each through difficult times. Other characters will also make appearances. Ratings will vary.
1. Two-Eyes

_A/N  
_

**So I really want this couple to happen. Like seriously. C'mon AOT writers! SOMUCHPOTENTIAL.  
**

* * *

There were few things in life that actually calmed Levi's spirit, and tea was one of them.

Every day started the same – wake up, quick exercise, shower, and, of course, some herbal tea. Bengal spice, chamomile, peppermint or acai mango. A slight breeze rustled against the window as Levi glanced outside, stirring his morning drink. The sky cast glowing colors of red and purple, swirling through the faint clouds as the sun awoke from its slumber.

The chair creaked as he sat down, and he momentarily closed his eyes in concentration. In a few hours, the meeting would commence with the other squad leaders and corporals. It would be a day filled with endless discussion of new phases and strategies to claim one of the several walls destructed by the Armored and Colossal titan. Levi took a small sip. For now, he would bask in this moment of silence –

"Levi! Is that you?"

The rim of his teacup bumped into his teeth, causing him to bite his lip.

"Argh, you're not going to believe this! I can't find my glasses! Have you seen them anywhere?"

Finally opening his eyes, Levi cast a fleeting glance at Hanji, who simply squinted at him as she leaned against the doorway. Shirt untucked, jacket inside out, hair messy (more than usual, if that's possible), and glasses perched crookedly on top of head.

"No."

He takes another sip as he hears her wails of frustration echo down the hallway. Birds flitter past the window, the scouts are waking up from their sleep, and Levi wonders how long it will take for the scientist to find her glasses.


	2. Sleepyhead

"Well, now you're just being mean."

Levi smoothed out the shirt, pinching at a few crevices surrounding the collar. His eyebrows scrunched together as he made his thirteenth "tch" sound in the past minute. The corporal knew he was already late, but that didn't change the fact that he just _had_ to flatten the shirt out four more times. At least two. And he couldn't just neglect his routine of polishing his boots not before brushing off any lint that might have been on his pants.

"Hey, shorty…"

His shower had to be cut five minutes earlier, and he wasn't able to brush his teeth a second time. The Survey Corps leaders were probably starting the meeting regardless of their presence, but Levi could almost picture Erwin's stern expression as they continued. Most likely wondering what the hell the two were up to.

"You know," Levi finally spoke, still not facing her, "_you're _needed at this meeting, too."

She scoffed and fell back against the pillows. "Eh, what's the point? We're already late!"

He only scowled in response while he slid on his shirt.

They were becoming reckless. Lazy even. When, whatever-this-was, started, there was no lingering or idle chitchat. It was something the two of them never discussed – it would just happen, and then the next day they would pretend it never happened. But, recently, it was becoming more frequent and shifting into something else that Levi couldn't quite control.

"Move," he said. The corporal was fully dressed but missing one important item. Hanji's eyes seemed to gleam brighter without her glasses and she made a dramatic show as she shifted under the sheets. He moved the pillow and picked up the wrinkly cravat.

"If you keep frowning like that," the scientist said with a wide grin, "your face is going to get stuck. Wait! You're not going to say goodbye?"

Levi inwardly groaned. It was things like this that made him late. Things like this that caused their affair to happen. Things like this that caused it to escalate. And things like this that made him return to the giddy scientist, placing a quick kiss on her freshly red lips.


	3. Cruel

"_Why! Why!_" she screeched, clutching her hair. "_How could you! Why!"_

Erwin heard the shill screaming before he saw them in the clearing. The other soldiers slowed down behind the commander, the horses neighing to a gradual stop. The remnants of a steaming titan corpse lay in the middle of the field with ratty flesh dripping off the bones. Lifting the collar of his shirt, Erwin covered his nose. The sour smell was unbearable, creeping down his throat, but it was nothing compared to Hanji Zoe's piercing cries.

"_How dare you! How, Levi, how!"_

Hanji didn't understand. Why was he just standing there with that stupid blank face could he not _see _what he had just done, that asshole, why did she even bother? Shedding light on the anatomy and physiology of the titans could produce wonders that may result in their elimination. Vision blurred and tear stained cheeks, the scientist shrieked all the profanity she could think of at that short bastard.

"_Fuck you!" _she grabbed the edge of his cloak. "_Fuck you, you son of a bi" – _

One swift movement, the corporal spun around, yanking Hanji from the ground by the hair. "Listen, Zoe, and listen well. The more you keep putting titans before humans, the more you keep becoming less human." His warm breath fanned her face. "Do you really think you're going to solve shit by acting like a stupid bitch? Quit your temper tantrum and grow. The fuck. Up."

"Rivaille," warned Erwin.

Hanji fell back to the ground once he let go, knees scraping the dirt and rocks. But she knelt there, away from the others, never moving an inch. She could feel his cold blue eyes on her, trying to convey something but, hell, she didn't care why should she. Hanji refused to look.

_Monster, _she thought, _you're a monster. _


	4. Doing Nothing

"And…and if I can just _try_ to extract a live sample, who knows, we may be able to – but it would be rather difficult to obtain so, I mean, there are endless possibilities awaiting us to the point that…"

Levi adjusted his boots on the chair, resting against the seat as Hanji blabbed on about titan shit. Literally titan shit. The scientist needed more samples to compare the vomit between normal and abnormal titans. Or at least that's the gist of what Levi heard as he had been tuning in and out for the past hour.

It was a slow day, the closest thing to a lazy day, with no missions or strategic planning to work on. While the scouts were allowed to spend their time lounging and relieving the burdens on their minds, the lance corporal had somehow found himself in Hanji's lair – or study, whatever you'd call it – resting amongst her chaotic mess.

"So, I mean…wait, Levi, are you listening?" she finally took a breath, wiping the spit from her mouth. "It's so interesting! I don't see why no one else cares. Because, some of my research has been pointing to…"

In actuality, what he found to be so interesting was the fact that he had just cleaned her lab the week prior, but it seemed to amount to nothing. Stacks of books scattered throughout the dust covered tables, dark liquid stained the floorboard in various sections, and dishes of old untouched food lingered here and there. It was a wonder that Levi hadn't snapped yet and broken something. Preferably Hanji's nose.

"You're disgusting," he finally spoke, watching as Hanji chewed her nail.

"Ch'you alwuys say dat," she nibbled on her pinky, "but you wub me anyway'd!"

"Like hell."

"A burning, passionate love like a thousand" –

Abruptly, Levi stood up, fingers itching for a feather duster, broom, shit, even a handkerchief. Instead, he opted for one of Hanji's lab coats, and began to wipe down her bookshelf. Surprisingly, she takes that as a signal to quiet down and turns her attention to her paperwork. Minutes pass, a comfortable silence enveloping the pair, but it doesn't take long for it to get interrupted.

"Hey…Levi?"

"Hmph."

It isn't until he turns around that Hanji puckers her lips, coupled with a wink.


	5. Different

"Eccentric?"

"A little intense."

"Batshit crazy. Like insane."

Squad Leader Hanji Zoe may have given the illusion of being somewhat ditzy, but she was very aware of what was said about her. Her research and experiments have been deemed rather unconventional and her interest in the Titans may be somewhat unhealthy, but it was all for the greater good. No one understood her plight, especially Levi, as he "tsked" and rolled his eyes relentlessly.

"You smell like Titan shit," he would say, walking past her without so much as a glance.

"Ow!" Hanji would rub her head as Levi plopped his food tray next to her. The captain had tugged her ponytail again. "What was that for?"

"Your hair looks like shit."

Her studies would get in the way of her lifestyle, hindering any form of hygiene or basic decency. So, it was one morning (actually evening) when the squad leader woke up in a daze, hair blanketing her face, and decided to try something different.

"Hmph." Hanji stared at herself in the mirror, finger coming her hair. She wasn't sure where her hair tie went (that was her eighth one that week) but something was nudging at her to let it be. Squinting at her reflection, taking in the dark auburn strands falling to her shoulders and swooping around her eyebrows, the scientist gave a shrug before leaving her quarters.

"Squad leader Hanji," Moblit emerged in the hallway, "I brought those documents you…asked…"

"Thanks, Berner!" Hanji thumbed through the pages as her second-in-command's mouth hung open in awe. "Perfect! Don't forget to get those specimens from commander Pixis. He owes me!"

"Oh, uh, oh-okay?" But she was already down the hallway, arms swinging and humming a nonsensical tune.

"Damnit, watch where you're going!" Eren rubbed his shoulder after bumping into her. Cheeks blossoming red after giving a double take, he quickly saluted. "S-squad Leader Hanji! I'm sorry – I didn't know" –

She ruffled his hair and linked her arm around his, dragging him to the cafeteria. "Don't forget to swing by my lab tomorrow for the next phase in our testing! I've been looking forward to it all week. If I can extract a stool sample, I can examine the different components of your digestive tract – but I can't forget to also…"

The cafeteria whispered:

"Who's that new kid with Eren?"

"She's got that same dopey look as Squad Leader Hanji..."

"Hmm," Mike sniffed as Hanji sat down next to them, "something's…_different_ about you."

"No, shit, Sherlock," said Nanaba. "She took a shower."

"No, her hair is down," Petra smiled, flinching when Captain Levi sat down next to her. "It looks really nice, Hanji."

"Why, thank you, Petra." She chomped on a biscuit. "Can't tug my hair now, can you short-ass?"

Levi simply flicked a piece of biscuit off his cravat in response, face blank as usual. The conversation continued, jumping from the lack of warm water in the girls' showers to the mystery of the potato thief. But, when no one seemed to notice, Levi's eyes lingered on the scientist with an expression that Petra couldn't quite figure out.


	6. Scribbles (AU)

"S-Q…A-U-D." Levi frowns. "Squad."

"Oh, so close! You just mixed up the A and the U." Hanji grins, flipping the book over and showing him the page. "Common mistake."

He scowls.

The two are crouched in the library, hidden behind shelves AN and AC. Light streams through the water stained windows and reflects off the dust particles. The heavy scent of old pages and wood permeates the air as the two teenagers sit crossed legged amongst stacks of books and journals. It is rare that anybody uses the small cluttered room as there are only texts about titan physiology and the military in history. In other words, it was the perfect place to hide and tutor the young prodigy.

"This is stupid."

"What?" Hanji clucks her tongue. "We're making progress! You're a fast learner, Levi."

"Tch."

"Just be patient."

"Pfft."

"Don't force it! If you give it sometime" –

"Ugh."

With a loud smack, Hanji closes the book in her lap and peers at him from behind her messy bangs. Levi looks past her, staring at the cracked widow, his face conveying nothing yet everything.

"It's only been, like, three days, Levi. What did you expect, to finish the entire dictionary by now?"

He opens his mouth but closes it, resembling a fish. "Fucking something."

"Fucking something?"

"Yes." His blue eyes land on her. "Yes. Fucking something. Anything by now. With the rate we're going, I'll finish the dictionary the day before I die."

"Well, the lifespan in the Survey Corps is pretty short so that can be anytime soon."

"Hilarious, four-eyes."

"Laughter's the best medicine, dumbass."

He doesn't say anything, and it isn't until a few moments later that she stupidly realizes her comment.

"I don't think you're dumb," she says quickly. Too quickly. He only glares at her, so Hanji tries again. "Seriously. You already know all of your alphabets, and…and, I mean, you're not the only person that doesn't know how to read or write so it was smart of you to decide you needed tutoring from me in the first…place…"

Levi clears his throat.

"We can wrap this up early," Hanji says, tucking stray pieces of hair behind her ears. "Whenever you feel like continuing or anything just let me" –

"Shitty glasses."

"What?"

"S-H-I-T-T-Y G-L-A-S-S-E-S." He blinks. "Shitty glasses."

She opens her mouth, but closes it again, resembling a fish.


	7. Release

They were dirty.

After their failed attempt at recapturing Wall Maria, the soldiers arrived at HQ covered in sweat, blood, and tears of defeat. No one knew how many lives were lost that day, but they could still hear the screams, the gurgling, the crying…

_"__Yes?"_

He had to stand next to Erwin, shoulders back, supporting the same bullshit speeches and excuses he always gave to the remaining traumatized soldiers. Their eyes mirrored emptiness as the commander spoke familiar words of _humankind _and _hope_ and _life_ and _duty _until all Levi wanted to do was to forget and feel something else to drown in.

_Hanji opens the door, hair askew, and once she sees Levi leaning against the frame, she knows. They both know._

His hands tug on her buttons and her fingers claw at his back. The mattress creaks and scrapes under their bodies in motion, while the sheets swirl around them in a sea of white. Levi wants to feel her skin against his, to hear his name spill from her lips, to taste her moans erupting from her throat to the point where he can't breathe.

Time stills in Hanji's quarters. Their clothing floating to the floor, their panting lingering in the air, and their heartbeats push away the stench of death. Levi can no long remember the faces twisted in fear, and Hanji can no longer think about the sounds of crushing bones.

"More," she groans.

"Please," he whispers.

And soon it's not long before they forget about everything besides themselves.

* * *

**Soo corny haha *hides*  
**


	8. Expectations

Hanji reaches for her hair again but Nanaba slaps it away.

"Will. You. Stop that?" she hisses. "Jeez. You look fine."

It's the annual Sina gala, champagne bottles, violins, fancy ball gowns and all. A time where death needed to be the furthest thing from their minds. The high ranking members of the military are required to attend and mingle with the elites, persuading them that their donations are much appreciated. The crystal chandeliers glimmer, casting light upon the elegantly dressed crowds. Earrings shimmer and necklaces clack, accompanied by the low murmurs and laughter emitting in the ballroom.

"What?" Hanji dodges another slap as she touches her hair. "I'm fine! I'm just making sure…I mean, well, I can barely see anything so can you really blame me for testing the arrangement of my hair?"

"_Testing_?" she snorts. "Nerd."

Hanji isn't nervous. She isn't. The scientist went to these galas countless times before, always making sure to stuff her mouth with those jelly-crepe-things the waiters always served. Clearly, that's why she is so fidgety – the cooks hadn't brought the crepes yet! It has nothing to do with her fitted dress, trailed by a slick train. Definitely can't be about her hair, which is brushed several times to the point where it no longer looks familiar. And the glasses? Hanji's fine without them. Really, she is fine.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle," cries commander Pixis, emerging from the crowd, mustache twitching. Anka clings to his arm, a lazy smile on her lips as she cocks her head to the side. "Wouldn't have recognized you without Titan shit all over you. Looks like someone cleans up pretty good, huh?"

Hanji laughs, but it comes out sounding too wheezy. "Actually, Titans don't really shit! They don't even seem to have much of a digestive system so they simply _regurgitate_ the remains into this, like, giant mucus ball of" –

"Have you tried the wine, Commander?" Nanaba says loudly, giving Hanji a pointed look.

"Anka here has! More of a whiskey fellow I am."

Anka wiggles her fingers, formulating some semblance of a wave.

She fails.

"Have you kissed a lot of ass?" Hanji says. "Got to fund my experiments somehow! These galas remind me of my experiments where I poke our test subjects around to see how they respond? You should come to one of my experiments sometime! I think it would be really beneficial to you especially since you thought that Titans actually shit, which is just too damn funny. Oh, look, the crepes!"

She has to do something with her hands, which are now clawing at the nearest terrified server.

"Here, here, just take them! Take them all!" the boy pushes the platter into her arms.

Nanaba sighs. "Oh, god…"

So Hanji isn't sure why she decided to dress up for this particular annual Sina gala of the Mitras District. The thought of doing so never even passed the scientist's cluttered mind but now, here she is, jelly slithering into her rose stained lips. This is stupid, beyond stupid, Hanji thinks, because she wishes that she at least heard him or had some sort of warning before he swiftly materializes.

"You've got shit on your face, four-eyes," Levi says.

She gulps the food quickly, trying to come up with a response, but the jelly is lodged in her throat.

"Can't really call her four-eyes when's she's only got two-eyes tonight," says Nanaba, slapping Hanji's back as she coughs. "Doesn't she look nice?"

Levi gives a noncommittal glance before turning his attention to commander Pixis. For some reason she can feel her cheeks warm and her eyes dart away quickly, landing on the platter. In actuality, the scientist _doesn't _want to know why she decided to let Nanaba help her with a dress and her hair. The scientist doesn't want to know why her mind has been excessively wandering to thoughts of the short squad leader and his vacant blue eyes. And once commander Pixis and Nanaba leave with Anka, the scientist doesn't really want to know why Levi doesn't join them. Okay, she kind of does.

Just a little.

"You've got shit on your face," he repeats, eyes staring too long at her.

"I know, you already said" –

His fingers curl under her chin as his thumb gently wipes the remaining purple substance around her mouth, and Hanji can only imagine the look on her face. In fact, she can see it, reflected in Levi's eyes. She looks like an idiot.

He's too close.

But all so suddenly he moves back, the warmth gone. Levi licks his thumb. "This tastes fucking awful."


	9. Suds

Droplets run down her back, and Levi thinks if he squints hard enough, the crisscrossing of Hanji's faint scars resemble the outline of the forest. But instead, humanity's strongest solider simply focuses on the circular motions of his hand as he gently scrubs the scientist's skin. Thoughts of the pain splintering at his knees as he kneels, and the itchiness of his skin as his damp pants rub against him are pushed further back into his mind.

She is quiet while he washes her body – unblinking eyes and mouth firm. Traces of blood and mud cloud the cold water, with dirt smearing the edge of the tub. Her clothes are scattered around the bathroom floor, accompanied by small pools of water. Levi would normally curl his lips in disgust at the sight but he remains silent as he steadily brushes her arms.

A soft splash. That's all it takes when the bar of soap slips into the tub and Levi reaches for it, hands grasping in the water, until Hanji clutches his wrists and he stops. He's not sure how long they remain like that, frozen in time, but all he knows now is the feeling of her wet lips as he kisses her, hungrily, as if they are running out of time.

She pulls him into the tub, water and soap suds splashing, and his body tumbles against her. Their tongues are desperate, teeth biting, pulling, heavy breathing, and it seems to last forever until Hanji is able to remove his soaked clothing. At one point he bites her neck, and a moan escapes her mouth, something twisted in desire, but also sadness.

He pulls back, noses grazing, and looks at her. Really looks at her. Looks at her dark wet hair. Looks at the droplets hugging her eyelashes. Looks at the trembling of her lips, and slips inside her with a low grunt.

When he enters his room earlier that day, he doesn't expect to find her soaking in his bathroom.

He scowls. "What the fuck?"

All he could see is the top of her head, dark strands splayed against the water, and the light pink knobs of her knees.

"Oi, shitty-glasses." He taps his foot.

She doesn't turn around when he crouches next to her, nor responds when he flicks her hair.

"Hanji," he repeats.

And so they rock back and forth, steadily grinding into each other in the bathtub, hands and feet pressed against the tile. Her fingers carve into his back, and she wraps her legs higher up his waist, no space in between. His breath fans her neck as he closes his eyes, and it's when they almost reach that he can feel it. Not the dizzying pleasure and shattering tension, but something tugs at his heart.

It's the next day when Levi learns about Hanji's squad, and the two arms and foot that remains.


	10. Changes I

"Shitty glasses," he says, and closes the door behind him.

She's been avoiding him. He knows it. In fact, he knows that she knows that he knows it because the momentarily startled look in her eyes confirms his suspicions. Wide, deer-in-the-headlights. Caught red-handed. Well, whatever it is that he is catching her in.

Hanji says, "Levi," and goes back to intently studying the supplies stocked on the shelves. She strokes her chin, chewing on her lips, as the silence between them ensues. Clearly, the scientist is not going to be the first to talk, which is surprising because she never shuts-up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

There. Out in the open. Exposed in full view. Hanging in the air – why the hell is she not answering? Levi taps his foot, crossing his arms as he watches her _still _observing their stock supplies. Surely, she doesn't believe that she can get away with not responding to anything when they are within a few feet from each other enclosed in the storage closet. Unless…

"Oi!" he snaps his finger. "Is your hearing going shitty too?"

Hanji taps her fingers against each crate. "I'm counting the supplies, _Captain_ Levi. Making sure I'll have enough to ensure my experiments so that I can test some of the speci – I mean…I'm just counting the supplies."

She stiffens, eyebrows furrowing, because she knows he's smirking. She knows she said too much when in actuality she is trying to give him the silent treatment. At least that's what he thinks. Levi's cool blue eyes glint. If one thing is certain, Hanji's a natural blabbermouth. It had to be killing her to not spout some random ass Titan bullshit. Or just bullshit in general.

"You know what I mean."

Hanji shrugs.

"I've been able to drink my tea without any surprises."

She squats, tilting her head as she inspects the bottom row.

"Write my reports without any visits."

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she starts to hum.

"Jerk off without any interruptions."

Hanji shoots up.

In any normal circumstance, Levi should have been delighted that Hanji had become more distant towards him. In a perfect world. Even while he was listing things off, he started to wonder if her absence was really much of a big deal. But the twisting feeling in his gut told him otherwise. Ugh, fucking hell.

"What're you trying to say, Levi?"

He shrugs.

"Because if you're trying to say something, just say it."

He tilts his head.

"I mean, I thought you liked being alone?"

He leans back against the door.

"So if you have any painstaking questions or concerns, just talk to Petra. I'm sure she'll be of service."

At that, Levi raises his eyebrows and, if only they could possibly crawl further up his forehead, because he notices rose starting to dust Hani's cheeks.

"Why should I ask her anything? She's my subordinate. I barely know her."

"I know that." She fiddles with the straps to her harness but then promptly stops. "I'm still checking inventory though. Really."

So he spins on his heel, swinging open the door to leave the scientist to her task of being weird. Levi heads to his office and sits down at his desk. Three pencils lay neatly to his right, while four quill pens lay at the other side. A stack of papers rest in the middle, and his books sit nearby. He adjusts a quill and glances at the clock, wondering how long it will take until Hanji bursts through his door and ruins the documents.

And so Levi waits but tries not to wait.


	11. Changes II

"Uh, Squad Leader Hanji?"

Hanji focused on chewing the biscuit in her mouth. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen bites. According to studies, chewing food thoroughly helps with digestion, which the scientist found to be important. More important than the shadow hovering over her.

Petra cleared her throat again, glancing at Nanaba, who simply raised her eyebrow.

"Earth to Hanji," she said, waving her hand, "Petra's just asked you a question?"

_Cleary_ Nanaba didn't understand because she was staring at her like a damn hawk. There were so many more important things that Hanji needed to concentrate on at that moment. Like deftly sipping her cup of water and wiping her mouth with a napkin. Not to mention clearing her throat and adjusting her glasses –

Nanaba kicked her under the table.

"Ow! I mean – what, what're you asking?"

"I…" Petra shook her head and then quickly saluted. "Captain Levi is unable to find the key to the filing cabinet. He believes that you have it, m'am."

She snorted and flung the disheveled napkin onto her tray. "Those his exact words?"

At that, Petra only reddened slightly before saying, "Well, there were a bit more expletives involved but you get the gist."

Instead of responding, Hanji took another bite of her food (which was actually horrid, she couldn't believe Levi would always scold her for missing out on dinner but the thought of that made her chest suddenly tighten) chewing it ever so carefully. She ignored the looks from her comrades at the table and basked in the fidgeting presence of the young soldier. Because, well, she was actually fidgeting upon closer observation. But to the untrained eye, it looked as if Petra was merely impatient.

So Hanji cocked her head. "Huh! What makes you think I have it?"

"I thought that" –

"Because _Captain _Levi says it so it must be true?"

"Well, I didn't mean to" –

"You're incredibly…_devoted_ to him, aren't you?"

Widening her eyes, Petra opened her mouth, but quickly closed it.

Moblit tugged his collar, while Mike sniffed furiously. He could smell it: thick tension threading through the air. Along with the scent of mashed potatoes.

"S-squad Leader Hanji," Petra tried again, "I don't understand…"

She turned her attention back to her food. Or, whatever it was. No, really, she thought, Hanji was going to have to take some samples and examine the contents later. "Tell him to check under the chair cushion. Sometimes it slips underneath there because the lock is somewhat loose so you need to – I, shit, just, I mean…just check over there."

Once Petra stumbled away after a few more uncomfortable seconds, Hanji was on the verge of breaking something. Doing something stupid. The urge to take her 3DM gear and soar in the sky, slaying titans overwhelmed her. Or maybe throwing some beakers and flipping some equipment down in her lab. Something to get this stupid taste out of her mouth whenever she saw that overly loyal soldier trailing behind Levi. Or running some errands for Levi. Or talking about Levi and glancing at him like a –

"Hanji?" Moblit tugged the corner of her sleeve. "Uh, are you okay, Captain?"

"Hmm?" The scientist blew her bangs out of her face and flew out of her seat, knocking Nanaba in the face.

"Son of a" –

"You know, I just forgot something! I need to get back to my lab and run a few tests, yes." The words tumbled out of her mouth as her legs wobbled away from the table, hands shaking ever so slightly and eyes blinking rapidly. Beakers it is.


	12. Blurry

"Stop laughing."

"You're tickling me! Wait, wait, don't stop!"

"Well, then shut up."

"I can't help it!"

Levi's fingers threaded through her wet hair, the dark strands tangling underneath his palms. The water droplets slid down their scarred skin, slicking their bodies gently with care. Hanji snickered, grabbing more soap as she maneuvered around the shower head. It was like a dance – arms wrapping, feet stepping, and hands twisting. While the water was cold, it was all too warm in their small, misty shower.

Hanji hummed softly as Levi scrubbed her hips, foam seeping between his rough fingers. It wasn't as if the scientist had the most attractive body all around – she was all legs, flat chest and broad shoulders – but humanity's strongest always marveled at the curves of her hips, and her perky bottom.

Levi exhaled. How he got in this position he would never understand.

"You know what I find interesting?" Hanji's eyes were closed, her head thrown back. She spat some water out of her mouth.

"Hnh."

"Well, we've all got scars right? Some more than other? I think you have the most," she said, wrapping her hands around his, Hanji pulled him closer so his chest pressed against her back.

"The fuck? Zoe" –

But she simply threaded his fingers through hers, gently tracing the lines crisscrossing his palms. "You have such calloused hands! You'd think they'd be rough, but their always so soft when touching me."

Levi faintly jerked his head.

"I wonder," Hanji continued, oblivious to the soldier's reaction, "why that is. How could hands that kill be so gentle?"

The water splattered against their feet and their breathing tangled with each descent. Levi slipped his hands out of hers, cupping her jaw and tilting her head to the side so he could answer with a warm, deep kiss.

"Oh! Fweeney shhmeh" – but her words were muffled by their dancing tongues. How Hanji Zoe at no time ceased to surprise him he would never know.


	13. Fascination I

It was a bad idea from the start, but now it had simply become a bad habit.

"Chug, chug, chug!" Reiner chanted.

The mental strain of getting eaten and ripped apart by giant naked people can take a toll on any soldier serving in the military. While there were means of releasing their sanity through various ways – which normally involved either hurting themselves or punching someone – the nearby taverns seemed like the most logical source.

At least that's the way they justified it.

"Oh, god," Eren hiccupped. "I think – think I'm gonna be sick."

Sasha laughed, earning a glare from Mikasa as she fell onto his shoulder, and leaned in. "Noo, don't! Cause if you throw up, then I might throw up…and if I throw up, then, then…it would be a big mess!"

She raised her arms, accidentally slapping Connie in the face.

"Tsk." Levi stood by the bar entrance, Hanji and Erwin flanking his sides. "Idiots."

The first time they caught the cadets wasted at _Gluntz _tavern, Levi had them run laps until they vomited or passed out due to dizziness. Of course Eren was the first to go.

"Eren!" Mikasa rubbed his back.

Afterwards, Erwin forced them into intense drills until their knuckles bled. And, as if that wasn't enough, each cadet rotated turns as being Hanji's lab assistant for a week.

Jean stormed down the hall, balancing a stack of papers and journals. "Psycho…crazy-ass…bitch."

The squad leaders knew that their punishments didn't stop them, but at least it helped the cadets to be a bit more inconspicuous. But it was one night that Nanaba, inspired by the students' stupidity, suggested that they go blow some steam after a failed mission. Another weekend when Mike dragged Levi's squad for "just a few drinks," and they came back a day later. And now, here they were again, pressed against the booths with their tongues too heavy with alcohol. Monkey see, monkey do.

"Levi, Levi, Levi…" Hanji squirmed in her seat, reaching for the captain's hands but he swatted her away. She always became touchier than usual – if that was even possible – around him when she was swimming with alcohol. "How the hell are you still sober?"

Dita laughed as Oluo bellowed, "Because he's not human! Wait, where'd my drink go?"

"Really, Captain. You seem…to have had the same amount of drinks as us and…and it doesn't affect you?" Petra said, trying her hardest not to slur.

He simply shrugged.

Hanji slammed her drink down on the table. "It's because Levi doesn't know how to have fun! It is physically impossibly…impossible for his brain to accept the motion. Notion!"

"I think it's time for your dumbass to go to sleep."

When he drags the scientist's wobbly body out of the bar, glancing back to give his squad a warning, the gossip immediately leaves their lips.

"So does anyone, like, sense the sexual tension between those two?" Eld waggled his fingers.

"I knooow, right?" Oluo burped. "I wonder if Mike can smell it."

Gunther fanned his face. "I can smell that."

"Nahh, you guys really think so?" said Petra.

Dita took a sip from his bottle. "Iunno, the clues are all there. I mean, they've known each other for a long time."

"He tolerates her." Eld pointed out.

"And now they're going to have some drunk bow-chicka wow wow!"

Petra elbowed Gunther. "Ew! That's gross!"

"Yeah, Hanji's pretty gross."

"I always thought she was a man."

"More of a man than you, dipshit."

"Whatever." Petra rolled her eyes but couldn't help but glance out the window. It was dark outside but there was a faint shadow of a stumbling couple down the street. "You guys don't know what you're talking about."


	14. Fascination II

"Because."

"Because whyyy?"

"Because."

"But," Hanji took a deep breath and swirled around, "because whyyy, Leviiii?"

It was now the corporal's turn to take a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose in the process. "Because I said so, shit-eyes."

Levi's breath puffed out into the chilly air, dissipating quickly before him. The two had only walked a few feet away from the tavern as they struggled to find their balance with the soft snow padding their every step. Hanji had released herself from the soldier's grasp (by licking his hand, that little shit-head) and had gone a bit ahead of him.

She burped. A long, thunderous, rumble.

"Look at your face!" Hanji screeched, throwing her head back in a fit of hysterics. "You should see it! It's like…it's like…"

Twisting her lips and furrowing her eyebrows, Hanji tried, and failed, to copy him.

The street was silent. Snowflakes drifted from the sky, falling onto the tops of their heads. Lamp posts twinkled in the dark, illuminating the cobblestoned path that broke off into the woods, leading back to HQ. Few shops were lit as most people were buzzing in the taverns or snuggled in bed.

"Hey, idiot," Levi said as he watched the scientist sway unsteadily on her feet. He tightened the collar of his black trench coat. "If you want to fall in that ditch so be it. But don't think for a second that I'm going to drag your drunk ass out. Experiment how long it takes to freeze to death."

"So mean!"

"So stupid."

"But I have to pee!"

"Be my guest. But I already said I'm not going to help you take a piss."

Hanji did a little dance, bouncing on the tips of her boots, she covered her crotch. "Levi, Levi, Levi," she whispered as she drew nearer and circled around him. "Levi…"

"The fuck are you doing?"

"My pee-pee dance. Which is also synonymous with my Levi dance."

"My fist is going to become synonymous with your face if you don't stop."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"You make less sense. We're even."

She ruffled his hair but quickly dodged his hand. The scientist looked strange in civilian clothing, but stranger as she kept doing her jig. Sticking out her tongue, Hanji shimmied around him, humming some off-key made up tune that was about. To. Drive. Levi. Insane. Well, further insane. "Jealous of my moves?"

"I've seen hookers dance better."

"Oh, yes, badass Levi and his band of prostitutes!" she snickered. "You're not so scary."

"And you're not that smart. If you don't stop in the next five seconds, I'm leaving. I hope a titan eats you."

Her hair was coming loose from her several hair-ties. Levi looked away.

"Theeen make me!"

He clucked his tongue as she tried pinching his cheek.

"Try and make me stop! Make me, make me, make me" –

"Fine." Levi swiftly spun her around, grabbing one hand and placing another on her waist. The look on _her _face was worth it. "I'll make you."

Clearly this psycho was in a dancing mood, and while Levi was a few centimeters shorter, having to tilt his head just so, he pulled her closer, ignoring the smell of her breath, and shuffled his shoes, waltzing Hanji Zoe down the street.

At first she didn't say anything.

Good. Or not good. Levi wasn't entirely sure how to examine this situation - because, face it, he was slightly buzzed that was it - so he simply continued each step – side, side, forward, side – because, well, he wanted to go home damnit. And if this was the only way to get her ass to HQ then fuck it. Although, he could kill for a titan right about now because Hanji's face was beginning to look too serious.

"Short-ass," she said once they reached the trail in the woods and he let her go. Hanji shivered.

Levi took out a handkerchief from his pocket, quickly wiping his hands because God only knows where the scientist's had been. He didn't want to answer so it was a few seconds until he made a noncommittal grunt. But, of course, she would take this time not to say anything either, so Levi stupidly glanced behind his shoulder.

"What?"

Hanji blinked. "Nothing."


	15. Fascination III

_**Warning: Mild explicit content...**_

* * *

"Oh, god...Levi!"

"_Fuck."_

Levi grabbed the headboard suddenly, tightening his grasp, he slid Hanji higher underneath him as their bodies shuddered after each wave of pleasure. Curling her toes, she pressed her feet against the curve of his drenched back while tugging the ends of his dark hair. Their breath came out in short, heavy puffs, mingling with sweat. It took all of his strength and willpower to suppress the moan bubbling at his lips. After a few minutes of silence, they broke apart, Levi flipping onto the other side of the mattress. The surroundings of Hanji's quarters slowly blurred into focus.

The corporal stared at the ceiling, slightly dizzy, waiting for the thumping of his heart to slow down. Because once it did, reality finally settled in, practically hitting him on the head – well, technically, Hanji bumped his elbow – and he stood up. Wading through his clothing – belts, boots, shirts – Levi grabbed a handkerchief and began wiping himself down quickly. _Disgusting, _he thought, _filthy_, and a bunch of other synonymous words filled his head. Anything to distract himself from the currently quiet Hanji Zoe lying naked in bed covered in his own bodily fluids.

And so he slipped on his pants, buttoned his shirt, and slid into his boots. He buckled each clasp, smoothed wrinkles, while quickly finger combing his hair. All the while, the scientist said nothing up until he zipped his pants.

"So, you don't want to stay?"

He snorted. "And you realize this now."

"Ah."

And, just because he's a horrible person, Levi added, "I'd assumed being the smart-ass that you are, you'd be able to analyze the situation."

"Hmm!" she sat up. "Well, we just had sex and now you're running away."

"Really."

"Yep. I think because you're afraid of intimacy. Or something like that."

"Of all of your hypothesizes that has to be the stupidest."

"Oh? Even worse than the titan unicorn idea?"

"Much worse."

"So, you're not fleeing the scene of the crime then?"

Levi was fully dressed, still fiddling with his collar for a few unnecessary moments so as to not face the scientist. But it didn't matter because he could feel her – those large, brown eyes boring into his spine. Hanji's voice may have been bright and nonchalant, but he didn't want to check to see if her expression actually matched the airy tone.

"I have reports to fill out."

"Wow," she said, "that's probably one of the worst lies I've ever heard. Even I can see through that!"

"I have drills in the morning."

"Hmm…you can do better than that."

"An important meeting. Have to save the world. Take a shit."

She laughed, that obnoxious cackle Levi always thought he hated. He heard the sheets ruffle, and even before Hanji said his name, his shoulders tensed.

"Levi?"

He always prided himself in being able to tuck any raw emotions inside, leaving his face blank: an impassive mask, basically indifferent to any situation that came hurtling its way. But, now, the corporal almost wished that he was able to show something. Something that Hanji clearly wanted to see and something Levi wasn't sure he could actually convey.

But she didn't frown when he finally faced her. Not really. Instead, Hanji tilted her head, as if she were studying him, cheeks still flushed from their tumble. "You really don't want to stay here?"

Levi almost wished it could be different. Almost.

"Make sure to drink tea when you wake up." He whirled around. "You're going to have a hell of a hangover."

And with that, Levi closed the door, not waiting for a response.

* * *

_A/N: And on a happier note...Merry Christmas! Happy new years! And the rest!_


	16. Dear Erwin

Erwin's office seemed to always be busy: messengers coming in and out, meetings with other commanders, and reports from squad leaders. He grew to sense the pattern of footsteps, the familiar faces, and the seconds before a knock. It took him a while to simply leave the door open, accepting the interruptions with ease.

So it was to Erwin's surprise one warm, summer afternoon when he heard a soft creak, and looked up from his desk to see Levi standing before him.

"My apologies Levi." He smiled. "Did we have an appointment?"

As usual, the lance corporal took a while before speaking. "If you're busy, I'll come back another time."

"Nonsense. What's on your mind?"

Levi dragged a finger across the edge of the desk, stopping once he reached a stack of papers. "Commander Pixis is seeking an increase in cadets for the next expedition."

"Yes. I spoke to him earlier. Our supplies are limited though."

"That man's too shitfaced to listen to reason." He grabbed the folders, flipping through the pages slowly.

Erwin raised his eyebrow but chuckled anyway. "Commander Pixis does love his whiskey."

"Probably more than actual humans."

He grinned and leaned back in his chair. Erwin could count on one hand how many times Levi has visited his office and could basically count on none how many times he wanted to have a casual chat. The commander wasn't entirely sure how to label their relationship, but even with the corporal's bored expression, Erwin knew something was up.

"Since when were you so interested in reports? I assumed that was the one thing you were actually afraid of."

Levi merely glanced at him in response.

"If you want to look over them for me, please, by all means. They've been sitting there for a few days too long."

He scowled. "Whoever filled this one out is either handicapped or can't read for shit. Looks like chicken scratch."

Erwin squinted. "Ah, those are Hanji's."

Levi paused briefly but quickly continued through the files. Without looking up, he said, "The nearby town – it has an open market."

"…Yes." Erwin frowned, confused at the sudden change in subject. "The vendors are reasonable."

"So you've been."

He nodded. "I haven't gone through much but they seem to have quality products. Nothing of necessity but good for other interests."

"Then you would buy from them…if it were for someone else."

"Like a gift?"

Levi shuffled the papers.

And then it all made sense. While it was forbidden in the military to form any relationship more than friendship, Erwin understood the possibility for it to happen. He never recommended it, seeing from first-hand what could happen when love mixed with death, but he knew. And he also knew it was inevitable to happen when a relationship seems to live amongst everything else being ripped away. It could come in all forms – even a manic, eccentric scientist.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "There's a vendor that sells journals and quills. I also saw a carpenter that was pretty skilled with creating tables, desks…maybe even bookshelves."

Levi nodded, never lifting his head from the documents. "A bookstore...might also be a good option."

"That might be best."

"Good."

They spoke about the oncoming expedition, and if Eren was fully capable of providing service. It came to a point when the weather drifted into their conversation, and it was a little while later before Levi finally left, accidentally taking the reports with him.

* * *

_A/N: I'm assuming people know the "Dear Abby" title reference, right? Or maybe I'm just odd..._


	17. The Brown Bags (AU)

"And don't forget about the extra credit projects this Monday! Fifteen points people - that's a lot of points, but remember to slip them _inside _the classroom and not in front because I don't want a repeat of last time when the custodian threw them away because you left them in the hallway!" Ms. Hanji finally took a breath and wiped her mouth.

Chairs screeched and sneakers squeaked against the checkered tiled floor as the students hurriedly made their escape out of Earth science. The aroma of oily hotdogs and burnt mashed potatoes wafted down the hallway, encompassing the seventh grade wing of Titan Junior High. Being a Friday, the kids were antsier than usual to get to lunch, but it could also be that Ms. Hanji's Earth science class was notorious for ignoring the bell.

"Have a good lunch, Ms. Hanji!" Armin waved as he dashed out of the room, carrying a stack of books, folders, and paper. _He _never minded her science tangents.

Annie knocked into him on the way out. She sneezed. "Nerd!"

Children.

"Hmm, hmm, what do we have to eat?" flopping down on her chair, Ms. Hanji rifled through her desk drawers full of various supplies, ranging from scribbled notepads, hair scrunchies, paperclips and broken eyeglasses. _Stupid human, _her stomach basically growled, _why must you always forget to feed me. _"Aha!"

A pleased grin stretched across her lips once she found a half-eaten granola bar and a bottle of warm water. Lunchtime it is. Hoisting her messenger bag onto her shoulder, Ms. Hanji tripped her way – on a stack of books – out of the classroom and headed towards the teacher's lounge. The classroom resembled the science teacher's mind: a jumbled mess of too much information. And while the custodian and Principle Pixis had been pestering her to have a basic sense of sanitation, there were more important matters in Zoe Hanji's life.

"I'm telling you," Mr. Hannes said as Ms. Hanji entered the lounge, "if that little shit does it again, I'm sending his ass straight to detention. He needs to learn some damn discipline."

Mrs. Ral laughed. "I'm seriously shocked. Eren's such an angel in my class."

He snorted. "Maybe if I had breasts, he'd be an angel too."

Ms. Hanji chuckled when she heard him grunt as an elbow jabbed him in the ribs. Her eyes scanned the crowded lounge and searched for her companion. As usual, he sat in the back corner, next to the window. She slammed her bag on the table, knocking over his book.

"Hey, Levi!" she pulled out the chair next to him. "How's everything? My students' projects are due this Monday, and I'm _so _curious as to what their representation of the ecosystem is going to look. I know it's a lot of work to do over the weekend but they don't understand how science can be fascinating _and _fun. You going to eat that?"

The custodian blinked as she grabbed an orange slice from his lunch container.

Ms. Hanji covered her mouth partially as she chewed. "You know…I was thinking of also setting up a science convention. Have some kind of a theme…what do you think?"

"I'm thinking you forgot a lunch again."

She blushed. "Not really! I do have a snack."

While the science teacher got along with the rest of the staff members, she always found herself sitting next to Levi during lunch. She wasn't exactly sure when it started – he had been working at the junior high before she arrived. Ms. Hanji seemed to always bump into him throughout the day as he was mopping, fixing equipment or taking out the trash. But lunchtime was always her favorite moment of the day.

He almost laughed at her pitiful excuse at a lunch when she set it on the table. If Levi ever actually laughed. It sounded more like a hiccup. The custodian shook his head. "Four years."

"What?"

"Four years. Five days a week." He faced her, his blue eyes accentuated by the grey uniform. "And you forget every time."

"I'm a busy woman! I have to grade papers and projects. Also, they're going to cut my electricity if I don't find the payment I could've _sworn _I mailed and – hey, what's that?"

Levi placed a brown lunch bag on the table. The top was folded with the words _HANJI _neatly printed in permanent marker on the front. His hand brushed hers as he picked up his book and once again began reading. "Now you won't forget."

* * *

_A/N: I'm overjoyed with all of the lovely comments and helpful critiques I've recently received! I appreciate all of your responses and hope my updates keep you satisfied :D_


	18. The Brown Bags II (AU)

It started off every day like this.

The ceiling fan swirled above as Levi stared at the cracked ceiling. Lying in bed, arms folded, he would still wait those few precious moments until his alarm clock finally went off. Because he sure as well wasn't getting up. While his eyes always fluttered opened six minutes before the alarm (for some reason it was always _six _minutes, not five or ten, but such an indiscriminate number) Levi found it rather comforting to lie in nice, long silen –

"Goood morning sleepyheads! This is 101.5 bringing the music to" –

"Son of a damn bitch."

And after ritually chucking the already dented clock, Levi would stalk to the bathroom to take his eight minute shower. Dove shampoo required. The dark grey work uniforms hung creaseless in his closet, but the custodian clucked his tongue at a faded stain on one of the collars.

That little shit Yeager.

"But you can hardly see anything!" Ms. Hanji had said earlier, face obnoxiously close as she inspected his collar by practically strangling him.

Levi pushed her away. "Like I trust you. Even with glasses you still have shitty eyes."

"Well, at least I can see a food fight from a mile away!"

He would get that kid one of these days. Make it look like an accident.

The custodian's one bedroom apartment was cramped but immaculately organized: one small couch resting in the middle of the living room, an end table perched at the side used for meals, with the kitchen, sparsely lit, decorated in dangling pots and pans.

"I bet you have an apron," the science teacher said one day, mouth full of cheddar broccoli pasta Levi had crafted. "With matching oven mitts."

He had slapped her hand as she reached for his bowl of baby carrots but eventually relented on her third attempt. "Stop talking with your mouth full."

As usual, Levi made his morning tea, eyes wandering out the window that overlooked an abandoned parking lot as he sipped Mandarin Oolong tea. The sky was dark, the sun tucked away by wispy clouds sailing afar. Levi yawned, mimicking his turtle, as he sprinkled food into the tank.

The custodian's mouth twitched and, to the untrained eye, it may have seemed as if he smiled. "You're such a fat ass."

It was the closest thing to baby talk that Levi would ever get.

But before he finally left, Levi grabbed the two brown lunch bags on his way out. If Levi thought hard, and he had, he still wouldn't be able to pinpoint the exact moment when Ms. Hanji intruded his life. It was as if his life was a calm sea but her emergence had flipped it to an endless storm of word vomit, exasperating cackles, and mind numbing madness. And, he dared to admit it, a little bit of sunshine somewhere there.

The entrance door swung open as the custodian took the steps out of the apartment complex. As usual, the car was parked far from the actual curb, engine wheezing, and he had to tap a few times on the window. Hanji jerked awake and fumbled for the door as she quickly wiped the drool from her mouth.

"You don't have to do this you know," said Levi, sliding into the passenger seat.

"And miss our quality time together!"

He rolled his eyes.

Yet the custodian couldn't help but watch as she ritually adjusted her glasses, making a few comments as he directed her to which strands were loose from her messy ponytail, if there was any drool left. Ms. Hanji had been aghast once she found out he took public transportation to work and unfortunately made it her personal business to drive him to and from the school – even two hours before her scheduled time. It was what friends did, she told him. And, apparently, that seemed to be the label of whatever-it-was between them.

"C'maawn..._short ass_." The science teacher blushed as she tried the new nickname, nudging Levi's shoulder with a grin as she drove. "What're friends for?"

"Bullshit." He snorted. "You're just using me for my food."

But he nudged back.

* * *

_A/N: To my guest reviewers - thank you! Someone mentioned about that image of Levi and Hanji kissing on the internet...unfortunately it's not real. But one can only dream!_


	19. The Brown Bags III (AU)

Ms. Hanji wasn't quite sure how she got into this particular position.

The day started out as normal: the science teacher left early to pick up Levi, quickly returning home when she realized she could barely see the road because she forgot her glasses. The two bickered on their way to the junior high about the radio, Levi preferring silence while Ms. Hanji absolutely loved listening to the weather report. Meteorology was a type of science! And she found her usual parking space, breaking one of the headlights when she rammed her ancient Volkswagen into a parking block.

Levi clucked his tongue. "Four eyes. Really."

On second thought, _relatively _normal.

But Ms. Hanji was able to finish grading some science reports due to her early arrival. Nothing managed to blow up with one of her volcano demonstrations for her third period class (last time it took Levi several weeks to stop smelling like ketchup lava). It wasn't until lunch rolled in that the air changed. Levi was in a mood. A particularly bad mood.

"What did your sandwich ever do to you?"

Levi stabbed at his lunch, a scowl etched into his normally disinterested expression. Ms. Hanji should have been more worried but seeing the custodian in one of his particular moods was always so fascinating. And hilarious.

"Attack on Sandwiches: Scary Levi's Return. Hey, that actually sounds pretty good. And I made that up on the spot!"

But Levi simply stabbed at his lettuce in response.

The car ride was silent besides the soft crunching as Levi shifted in the passenger seat. While the pair had been carpooling for only a few weeks, the custodian had already cleaned the inside of the decrepit Volkswagen over a dozen times. No avail of course. Levi moved his feet again, kicking the crumpled brown bags caking the floor, her name smeared with dead, wet leaves.

"So! Levi…it's…I…"

But he turned on the radio, drowning her nonsensical stuttering with thumping club music. They arrived to his building – she had to use the bathroom, _I'll only be a minute I swear too much caffeine you have nooo idea _and the custodian silently opened the door to his apartment.

"Thanks again!" Ms. Hanji wiped her hands on her pants. "Goodness I can wind up drinking, like, five cups of coffee a day and I never notice until I suddenly have to pee it's unreal. Did you know your urine gets dark if you have too much caffeine? I need to drink more water with the way mine looked!"

Levi's back faced her as he washed a few dishes.

She adjusted her glasses. "Right. I should probably go. I bet you have a lot to do. I actually have some errands to run. My refrigerator only has a gallon of milk and a bottle of nail polish. I think the milk is expired but" –

"You think I'm scary."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Did you just ask me if I think you're scary?"

"If you understood me the first time, why did you say _what _anyway?'

"Levi."

"Ms. Hanji."

The science teacher's nose twitched. She thought she knew Levi pretty well, but this was another side of him she never would have hypothesized. Ms. Hanji was aware that the custodian wasn't exactly an android or anything, but it was somewhat strange to realize that, yes, Levi did exhibit emotions like any other human being.

"Aw! Did Levi get his feelings hurt? Is that what this is all about?"

"I have no idea what you're – hey, what the hell…"

She wrapped her arms around him from behind, surprising them both, and nestled her face into the crook of his neck. He smelled of soap, and laundry detergent, and Ms. Hanji needed to figure out the scientific formula that made Levi's hair so soft. The two stood like that for a moment until he cleared his throat.

"Oi, I…I need to move."

"Oh."

Ms. Hanji scuffled backwards and Levi placed the bowls and cups into the dish rack, taking his time as he did so, she noticed. "Those brats…they call me the Menacing Man. Doesn't even rhyme – bunch of dumbasses."

"They call me names, too, if that helps."

"That's different." He turned around. "You really are a four-eyed freak."

She bit back a laugh. "You're not really that scary. Intimidating, yes, scary no! I know you. You're actually pretty nice."

Levi blinked. "You know me."

"A pain in the ass. But still nice. Relatively."

So when Levi kissed her, sucking her bottom lip, Ms. Hanji wasn't quite sure how she got into this position. But she didn't question it. Instead, the science teacher giggled like the dork she was as Levi's tongue slipped into her mouth. She'll figure it out later.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I made this one particularly longer because of the wait :)_


	20. Weird Science

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

He'll admit that he's surprised that he is the first to say it: those three words. Levi normally isn't the type to let himself get carried away unless it has something to do with killing giant humanoid creatures or disciplining annoying brats.

"Oh…" Hanji repeats again and Levi has no idea if she's looking at him or not because the wall has suddenly become incredibly fascinating. "Okay. T-thanks?"

Maybe he can backtrack, pretend that she heard him wrong? No, she already said thank you – wait, a thank you? What kind of a stupid ass response is that?

She bites her lips as the silence between them ensues.

Hanji always says whatever's on her mind but now she's barely saying anything remotely audible. There were times when he would want her to shut up, especially when she would burst into his office, blubbering away without checking to see if he was actually listening.

"Levi, Levi, Leviiii!" slamming her fists on his desk, that mischievous grin would curl the corners of her lips. "You will _not _believe what I just discovered!"

"You're right. And I probably won't care either."

But then there were times when he _wouldn't _want her to shut up.

"_Levi, Levi, Leviii…_" her shaky breath would whisper into his ear as the lance corporal's fingers fumbled with the clasp to her bra. The straps slid off Hanji's shoulders and her palms pressed against the warmth of his skin once her breast hit his chest.

His eyes fluttered. "Shit, Zoe, I" -

Her skin isn't soft, but he never cared when he licked it. Hanji could simply gasp his name and it would drive him insane. Levi could never control the shudder that rippled through him as she'd nibble his ear and could never hold back the groan when she'd thrust against him, entangled in her legs – he could barely handle himself around her. Everyone knew it so how could she not?

"I should go," he says and is even more surprised that his motor skills are still functioning. "Erwin needs…I have to fill out reports."

That stupid four letter word. It's the strangest thing.


	21. Interruptions

When Levi was nicknamed Humanity's Strongest, he hadn't been in the regiment for very long.

"Well, well, well!" a cadet plopped a tray across from Levi, who meticulously ate his lunch in silence. "If it isn't the Titan Slayer! Humanity's Bitchiest! Bones, Thug, and Kickass! Or…hmmm, wait a minute, I think I had another one" –

But Levi was already sliding off the bench, carrying his tray to the garbage without a glance. He wasn't Humanity's Saint. Clucking his tongue (that kid's mouth was _still _going off) he flipped his middle finger in the air as he walked out.

When Levi began his cleaning phases, his fellow cadets weren't exactly sure how to react. The handkerchief being the cherry on top.

_"_How can anyone…live in such…shit…"

The squad leader was on his hands and knees, grumbling to himself, arm swirling furiously as he scrubbed the scuffed floors.

"Shit…just absolutely…disgusting shit" –

"Ha!" a girl (where the hell did she materialize from?) laughed, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk. "And they say I'm weird!"

"That's because you are."

When Levi was promoted to lance corporal, he still didn't know everyone's name. Like it mattered much. They were all going to die eventually.

"Look. I'm going to need you to" –

"You still don't know my name, do you?"

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. She was like a disease. Whoever she was. Disappearing and reappearing when he least expected it. And he always expected anything. "I didn't come here to make friends. You're not liste" –

"It's" –

"Don't know. Don't care."

When Levi was given his own office, he thought it was a mistake.

"It's nothing too large," Erwin said (of course he knew _his _name), gesturing his hands. "But you'll be able to work on your reports and fill out the paper work in peace."

Levi stood by the door, face blank, but heart racing. He never had his own space before. The room was coated with a light layer of dust, the wooden dark floors looked to be older than him, and there was a spider crack on the one and only tinted window, but it was something. It was his something.

"Doubt it."

Erwin's frown lasted only briefly until it was quickly replaced by a knowing grin. "Ah. You mean Ms. Zoe Hanji."

He blinked. "Who?"

"Your friend. Aren't you two" –

"Hey, hey, heyyy, what's _this_!"

That voice. Levi inwardly groaned.

Followed by trampling steps and heavy breathing, she emerged next Levi, roughly brushing his shoulder with her hasty arrival. Hair on the fritz and glasses askew, the woman's mouth dropped open (damn, did she not brush her teeth?) in awe as she shoved Levi aside. He glared.

"Wow, you're moving on up, huh, Lee?"

Erwin raised an eyebrow, amused at the nickname, as she wandered in. Spinning around slowly, she stretched her arms, nose pointed to the ceiling, and blew a low whistle.

"You're acting like an idiot." The lance corporal didn't care that his boss was merely a few feet away. It needed to be said.

"Huh?" She looked at him, large doe-eyes searching his like a curious animal. Normally, Levi would start walking away at this moment but something caught him off guard. He shrugged it off. Whatever it was about her stupid face right now shouldn't make a differ –

She clapped her hands. "My new lab is just down the hall so I won't be too far away either! I'll need someone to run things by anyway. I already have a few hypotheses and my test trials won't be starting until a few days, but, I was thinking that if, you know, I could try extracting…"

When Levi first met Hanji, he wasn't exactly sure what he got himself into.


	22. Broken

When she yawned, arms stretching and toes curling, something cracked.

"Owmph!"

Not to mention it hurt like hell everywhere else.

"Slow the fuck down, four-eyes."

Hanji's eyes fluttered, blurry vision spinning until focusing on the figure sitting next to her bedside. Arms folded, Levi leaned back in a chair, legs crossed and boots perched at the edge of the bed stand. His cold blue eyes caught hers for only a moment not before staring back out the window. Heavy bags rested underneath his dark eyelashes.

The room was small: wooden paneled walls and floors, a single bed resting in the middle with a dented end table to the side. The remnants of a candle lay against the table, causing the cramped quarters to smell like wax. It was oddly quiet, Hanji realized.

"Ugh, damnit," she croaked and cleared her throat. "I feel like shit." The scientist stretched again anyway, with slightly more caution this time, to which Levi clucked his tongue. She laughed, although it soon turned into a coughing fit. "What's the matter?"

The corporal simply glared, eyes fixated away from her.

"Well, someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed! You watching me get my beauty sleep didn't cheer you up?"

Nothing.

She sighed. Something was off. Hanji had woken in rooms before with injuries (her Titan experiments could get a little "crazy") but this time nothing seemed too severe besides the crisscross of scratches on her arm. So why was short-ass in such a mood? Then again that was like figuring out why water is wet: the lance corporal was simply always in a mood.

Shifting out of the many sheets, the scientist's mind began moving faster than her actual actions as her hands flailed about for her spectacles and her sore feet dipped towards the cold splintered wood.

"I may…just have enough time…to track the Titans" –

"What do you think you're doing?"

The sheets were now wrapped around her legs as Hanji struggled to wiggle out of the textile contraption. "Arghh, help me out! I think I may have enough time to" –

"I swear to God…"

"Observe the Titans activities and see if my hypothesis about the different types of moon patterns" –

"If you don't sit the hell down and get some fucking rest, the things I will do in the next minute will disturb" –

"But, Levi, if I just" –

"Zoe."

"Tried to – I – wait, what?" Her first name. He rarely ever called her that. It was normally four-eyes, shitty-glasses, dumbass…Eyebrow raised, her mind went wheeling in different theories: zombie apocalypse, end of the world, Levi clone…

"You look like shit."

No, it was definitely him.

"You always say that."

He scowled.

"You do! I either smell like shit, look like shit, talk about shit or" –

"I appreciate your sentiments about me, Hanji."

"What?" Her mind spun. Why was he acting so difficult? Or more difficult than usual? She couldn't focus. "But, you" –

"I know. I'm an asshole."

The scientist opened her mouth but quickly closed it. "_Yess,_ but…I…stop trying to distract me! I need to go check on my experiments," Hanji said, running her fingers through her hair but quickly hissed in pain as she brushed against the edge of bandage wrapped around her forehead. Shit.

Her fingertips traced dried blood that had coagulated on the side. "Ah. I had a bad accident, huh?"

He didn't look at her.

And all at once thoughts of her Titans vanished (well, at least pushed to the side) because the sight of Levi ignoring her like a petulant child caused the scientist's heart to flutter. It must have been a pretty bad accident if he was _this _upset. So even though it hurt to smile and she was acting incredibly stupid (she blamed it on the head injury) Hanji tiptoed towards the soldier, and slid onto the lap of Humanity's Strongest.

Levi froze, eyes widening only for a fraction of a second, but kept his mouth closed as Hanji wrapped herself around him and began peppering his cheek and the crook of his neck with soft butterfly kisses.

"You were worried about me, hmm?"

"Fuck off."

"Asshole," she whispered into his ear and, blind as she was, even Hanji could notice the slight tremor that ran through him. Tilting his head back, her eyes took in his dark lashes, two freckles, and chapped lips.

"Dumbass," but he said it so softly, basically breathed it, that Hanji hardly registered it as she pressed her mouth onto his, hands resting against his chest.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to my guest reviewers! Sorry for the late update by the way. Feel free to send me any suggestions!_


	23. Attack

**Warning: explicit content**

* * *

The first time they fuck, Levi hardly knows her.

"Hey, it's Levi, right?" Hanji's head peeks into the conference room, eyes squinting into the darkness. "The meeting ended a while ago! You can, y'know, leave if you like."

She's the nearest thing with a pulse.

He's still sitting at the long table: arms crossed, shoulders back and rigid as hell. The soldier doesn't even register as she clomps her way towards him, setting her large ass at the edge of table nearby. Stormy eyes only focus on the window offering the night sky. He hasn't become Humanity's Strongest yet. Maybe if he had, Isabel and Farlan wouldn't have been ripped to pieces a mere three days ago.

She swings her long legs and tucks one of the several loose strands of hair behind her ear. It falls back. "These meetings can be _so _boring sometimes. Honestly, you're lucky you haven't had to listen to Commander Pixis and his drunken monologues. The man doesn't know when to shut up!"

It takes Levi a while to fully comprehend her – her presence, her ramblings, simply _her –_ and when Hanji finally has the sense to properly introduce herself, he coldly says, "I know who you are."

"Oh?" her lenses glint. "He speaks!"

She could basically _hear _the eye roll.

But he's had enough of her bullshit – of pretty much everyone's – and he's so damn tired and out of it that he nearly trips when he stands up to leave and she halts him with a gentle touch to his bicep.

"Oi, by the way…I'm sorry for your loss. Your friends" – Levi's muscles tense – "they died honorably for the cause. Really."

Levi snaps. That's exactly it. He snaps and isn't entirely sure why he snaps _this _way, but he roughly grabs her then, and they stare for only a few moments before he starts kissing her possessively, biting her lip in the process, and bruising her neck and shoulder that soldiers eventually start gossiping the next day. His hands run up and down her sides as he hooks his legs with her and eventually flips her around to fumble at the straps and buckles to her pants.

Hanji breathes heavily, eyes halfway closed and mouth slightly parted, but doesn't question anything as her pants slide to the ground and Levi's follow in suit. Of course her mind is rambling, theories and hypotheses swirling, of course her heart is thudding, but once he places his hands on her warm skin and enters her, Hanji Zoe's mind surprisingly goes blank.

"_Ohh…"_

Its years later until they're intimate again. Years later when they know each other more: when he becomes Humanity's Strongest and learns to tolerate her, while she becomes the mad scientist and happily accepts him. After Levi's squad is wiped out, she's the one that comes to his room and recognizes the familiar detached look.

"_Leviii, don't stop, god, don't stop," _she chokes out his name, blubbering nonsensical words and sounds as her senses are overloaded with his skin, warmth, and breath.

It's fast and delirious just like the first time: clothing hastily strewn about in order to get to each other with eyes clouded by pure lust and aching loneliness. Hanji can feel the hardening of his length pressed against her thigh as they grind against each other desperately, their bodies smacking, and her fingers graze it, prompting a sudden jerk from the normally stoic Captain Levi. He can smell her desire and quickly slides into her, cupping her ass with one hand and holding the back of her head with the other.

"You're so fucking crazy but, fuck, I want you – I need you…" He's unusually expressive, the scientist vaguely notes, whispering his longings and secrets into her ear as he feels her squeeze around him.

The bed screeches as the two push and pull – they know they're being loud but could barely give two shits about it – focusing on nothing but each other. And once it's done, once it's all too much, Hanji shrieks and feels the muscles of his back tremble as he follows, until the two lay panting in a heap of sweat.

Hanji Zoe is sure she loves Levi then. His head lies against her breasts while she strokes his damp black hair; his arms wrapping tightly around her long waist. Maybe she fell in love with him earlier: the quirk of his eyebrow, the sneer of his lips, and his overall crude demeanor (he actually likes her untameable hair, passionate eyes, and general lunacy). But she knows this type of intimacy is fleeting because the next time they're like this is after Mike dies.

"Four eyes," Levi mumbles, eyes blinking slowly. He can hear her heart and, yes, she's fully alive.

"Hmm?"

But he never answers and eventually she stops waiting.

* * *

_A/N: twiddles thumbs..._

_(Psst - that recent OVA just no words, man, no words)_


	24. Something

"Levi! Go after her!"

"Tsk." The short corporal latches on to his horse, swinging his leg over and frowns. "I'm not her damn babysitter."

He says this every time, Petra notes as she scrambles for her own horse, but he always goes. Then again it's not like the captain can refuse any orders from Erwin. She tucks a stray hair behind her ear and watches as Levi's cape billows in the wind, moving so fast on his horse that it picks up dirt. Petra would like to believe it was only orders – just work – but she knows it's something else entirely.

"Give this to shitty-glasses," he says one day, blue eyes looking past the subordinate as he dumps the files into her unready arms.

"Oh! Uh" – but Levi is already walking away with barely an explanation or a backwards glance. She glimpses at Oluo sitting next to her, who simply rolls his eyes and groans.

"Here we go…"

"C'mon, Oluo, he might as well call her _honey _or _baby_!"

He shudders. "_Baby?"_

"You know what I mean." She stands up, adjusting the papers in her arms. "_Something _is going on between those two."

"I can hardly understand why _shitty-glasses _or _dumbass _would be considered pet names in your book. But whatever helps you sleep at night." Petra grins, shaking her head, and she's almost down the hall when her friend says, "What's it to you anyway? Stop caring so much!"

But Petra doesn't care. She has her own life. It's just difficult _not _to notice things. Like the way Squad Leader can be so touchy with him, but Levi hardly bats an eye. Hanji could grab his arm, ruffle his hair, or tap his nose, and the most chastisement the scientist would get from him would be in the form of a grunt. He seems annoyed but Petra just knows he isn't. Not really.

She'd like to consider herself as being quite perceptive but someone would have to be an idiot – like Oluo – _not _to notice these things. It's not like soldier is interested or has any ulterior motives.

"_Uh-huh…_" Eld smirks and shoulders Moblit for confirmation. "Sure you're not."

Her face reddens as she stomps after the pair. "I'm _not_!"

Petra's just observant. She observes how Hanji's laugh is louder than usual (with a faint blush) when she's with the lance corporal. She observes how Levi gets into a grumpier mood (unfortunately the poor cadets must face his wrath) when the scientist is laying in the infirmary injured. She observes their strange unspoken communication with each other that no one else understands.

"I know, I know, I know!" Hanji waves her hands one night at the barracks. She had been regaling to Petra and Eld – to their horror – about her never-ending experiments. Levi leans against the doorframe and merely blinks.

The scientist falls back onto a messy bed, dramatically flaying her arms. "Stop badgering me. I said I won't do it!"

Eld clears her throat, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly, while Petra raises her eyebrow at the scene before her. Levi clucks his tongue.

"_Fine! _I'm coming!" Springing up, Hanji sticks her tongue out at the corporal as she brushes him by. "You're such a little bitch."

And, on closer observation, Petra sees a fleeting twitch at the corner of Levi's mouth. Could that actually be…

"Clean this shit up," he says before leaving.

The young soldier isn't quite sure, but there must be something.

* * *

_A/N: _"Something" by the Beatles kept playing in my head as I wrote this, hence the title...


	25. Four-Eyes

**WARNING: MILD CONTENT**

* * *

Levi's never experienced this before, this strange yet overwhelming sense of – anger, frustration, irritancy? – prickling at him. The Lance Corporal _knew _he could be a pain in the ass, but it's not as if the man walked around always being angry. Contrary to popular belief, he was normally indifferent. So, Levi couldn't explain this particular feeling that blanketed him. Except one thing was for certain: it happened every time he saw four-eyes with another man.

"Armin, you are a godsend!" Hanji gave the cadet a quick sideways squeeze as she waved a folder in the air.

Armin's cheeks reddened. "It's no problem, Squad Leader. Really!"

Or boy. Whatever.

"Humility!" she cackled, ruffling his hair. "I like it."

The brat was basically a tomato now. It was ridiculous. Pathetic. And a bunch of other synonymous words that Levi couldn't think of.

Armin smiled but his eyes wouldn't stop staring as the scientist unknowingly rubbed her chest against his side. "It's – it's nothing. I mean, I think your scientific battle against the titans is truly inspirational…and, well, you're inspiring and I hope to learn" –

"God, keep it in your pants, Arlert." Levi's chair screeched as he got up from his seat, brushing past the nauseating pair.

It was stupid really. Incredibly stupid. But he wasn't exactly sure how to handle the situation – it wasn't as if he could stab it or make it run ten laps. Torturing it was out of the question because it was pretty much doing that to him.

Levi exhaled as he walked down the hallway. Maybe he could do a clean-sweep of one of the wings. He always focused more –

"Captain Levi!" Moblit emerged and halted his steps, causing him to inwardly groan. "Have you seen Squad Leader Hanji? Commander Erwin wanted me to hand her some documents."

He raised an eyebrow. This guy was even more of a puppy than blondie over there in the cafeteria wagging his tail between his legs. Levi scowled. He really needed to calm down.

"Just follow the God-awful screeching."

"She's pretty amazing, huh?"

Levi's eyes narrowed and he had to stop himself from taking a menacing step forward. "What?"

"Huh?" The assistant stumbled back, hands up. "I – I said _she's pretty crazy. _What did you think I said?"

It clearly had been a long day so Levi decided to go to bed early. Perhaps sleep could wash away this feeling that was obviously jealousy. He shuddered at the thought. What the hell did he have to be jealous of? Kicking off his boots, he daintily lay them next to his bed before falling on top of the covers and covering his eyes with his arm. Minutes or hours may have passed before a soft creaking noise caused Levi's eyes to flutter.

"You're so cute when you're sleeping," she whispered as the door gently closed behind her. Except her version of whispering was simply shouting _less_.

"Damnit…"

"Like a little baby!"

"Can you possibly shout any louder, four-eyes."

The bed squeaked as Hanji climbed on top, crawling over the resting corporal and sitting upon him. She moved Levi's arm from his face, but he frowned and crossed them both, making her snort.

"Buuut…" The scientist kissed the tip of his nose, "you're _my _baby."

He huffed. "Fuck off I hate you."

"So fussy today. Always so grumpy when I give my attention to other people, hmm?" Hanji's lips flitted down his shirt, kissing the immaculately clean material accompanied by giggles. Levi tried to focus on that particular feeling – she wasn't going to get away with making him feel like crap – but it was hard to focus when her hands grazed him like that or when her hips moved a little like that. His breathing increased. Another feeling was overtaking him.

"Always such a pain in my ass," but his voice came out raspier than intended. Hanji slowly grinned. Her cheeks were flushed, hair a mess as usual, but his fingers found them entangled in the dark strands, undoing the multiple hair-ties. She closed her eyes, mouth slightly parted.

Her glasses were the last thing to go until she sat on top of him now naked.

"You still mad?" Hanji nibbled his ear.

"You still crazy?" he couldn't hold back the sharp moan.

One soft kiss. Then another. And then another. Levi had nothing to be jealous about.


	26. Deviant You I (AU)

"Hi, welcome to Deviant." Zoe smiled, straightening her rumpled shirt. "Can I help you with anything?"

Which is how the comic book clerk wished she had sounded. Except in reality it all came out sounding a bit more ogre-ish as in: "HiwelcometoDevianComics! Canayhelpyewithanythang!"

The man paused, cold yet calculating eyes searching hers briefly. "…No."

It was a slow day at Deviant Comics. Resting between a small library and a coffee shop, the stores' few visitors only came in looking for directions to better places. Or to use the bathroom. Either way, Zoe would wake up on the dot every morning, finger comb her hair, burn her coffee, and roll downstairs to work. There were some perks to living above her job, and another perk came in the form of one of their rare yet regular customers.

"Oh okay, well, let me know if you need anything anyway! We got a new shipment of sci-fi paperbacks and we'll be emptying out our clearance section pretty soon – which is a shame but it's that time of year so," Zoe took a breath, "just…just let me know!"

But the man was already walking away, slowly stalking in between the aisles.

"You are possibly the worst person in the entire world that tries to be discreet," Mike said as Zoe went behind the cash register.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was simply talking to a customer. Y'know, trying to make a business transaction?"

"It's like your brain _knows _the definition," he continued, barely reacting to her terrible excuse, "but simply does, like, the _exact _opposite." Mike tilted his head as he inspected her. "A birth defect perhaps?"

Zoe merely flipped him off but grinned at her co-worker anyway. She's never been the type to actually stay angry but she's also never been the type to turn into such a giddy school girl. But, honestly, it wasn't even a crush. No, that wasn't it. The comic book clerk was _merely _curious. Yes, that was a better description as to why her eyes couldn't help but follow the customer as he sluggishly roamed the shelves, flipping through graphic novels and paper issues.

As soon as Mike headed to the backroom, Zoe turned her attention to the customer. He was currently crouched, balancing on the balls of his feet as his finger brushed the bindings of the books. He had been coming to the store for a few weeks now, never buying anything, but wandering around long enough that his face soon became familiar. Zoe crinkled her nose in thought. It was odd. He didn't _seem _like the type of person to be interested in comics – he simply radiated seriousness with his blank expression, cropped dark hair, and even dark clothes. Yet, he looked quite young and kind of had a _baby_ face. She wondered if he knew that. Maybe that's why he –

Just then, his eyes darted in her direction and Zoe almost jumped. Well, she _did _jump but quickly covered it up by halfheartedly dusting the counter top with her hand. She too could be discreet.

"Humm…" the clerk blew a soft tune but peeked from beneath the rim of her horn rimmed glasses. Damn it, he was still looking at her! Apparently, she _was_ being obvious. Hmm, and all this time Zoe thought Mike was just being nitpicky in his weird-Mike-way.

"I'd like to buy this."

"Oh!" Zoe turned around and came face-to-face with Baby Face. She needed a new nickname for him. "Did you find everything you were looking for?"

He made a noncommittal grunt as she took her time logging into the register. Zoe strummed the edge of the computer and gave a lopsided grin as it slowly woke up. Now that she was closer, she realized that he had to be near her age – maybe in his mid 20s?

She scanned two paper issues. "You picked some good choices. Lyn Harvey's stuff gets better as he ages as opposed to Don Hooman. But, then again I haven't read much of his stuff in a while."

He dug out his wallet once she gave him the total and Zoe tried not to sigh. Maybe if she wasn't wearing an oversized Star Wars shirt with a mustard stain on the collar she would have better luck. While she was comfortable with who she was, there were times when her thick eyebrows would scrunch up at the idea of learning to use makeup or properly wash her hair. Would the changes actually be noticeable?

She noted the name on his card. Huh. She would have expected a Marshall or Harrison. "Enjoy the rest of you day, Levi."

So Zoe wasn't surprised that he didn't respond except for giving the slightest nod that she was quite possibly sure that she had imagined it. However, call it a trick of the light or a fleck on her lenses, but as he walked outside past the large window, he caught her eyes with that same calculating look and held onto them until he was out of view.

Or maybe it was nothing.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the slow updating! Wasn't sure if I was going to go past 25 shots but your adds and reviews have been encouraging!_


	27. Deviant You II (AU)

God, she hoped that he didn't think she was a stalker.

Zoe dove the cart down the nearest aisle and shivered. Damn these frozen vegetables. Rubbing her arms and sniffling, she trotted down the aisle as she counted in her head, her well-worn flip flops smacking against the tiles. Maybe he'll be gone in about a minute. What was his name again, Leo? Lewis?

"Egads…"

She rested her forehead against one of the cold freezer door windows in defeat. The comic book clerk had been obsessing about him for over a month now and here she goes entirely forgetting his name. She had tried looking him up on every social media source available – Facebook, Instagram, Pinterest – but, unsurprisingly, couldn't find him. True, she _had_ been spelling his name differently each time, but he seemed like the type that was much too above the cyber world. Unlike her and her many friends in World of Warcraft.

Zoe sneezed and quickly dug into her oversized tote bag for a tissue. To make matters worse, she had caught something from the latest convention she went to with Moblit in Chicago. She assumed he was simply being a worrywart about the CTA, but, yeesh, she must've contracted some rare form of bacteria that only grew on the moist sticky floors of the bus.

"What are you doing?"

"Argh!" she jerked her head back with a jump and spun around, coming face to face with the object of her sweaty fantasies. Oh, God, she really _did _need to get a life.

"Oi! I mean, hey. What," Zoe bit her lip, "a pleasant surprise?"

He raised a thin eyebrow in response and tilted his chin. Well, he seemed…_shorter_ than Zoe remembered. He wore a simple white sweater, sleeves rolled up exposing the strong muscle in his forearms.

"You look…like hell."

She laughed while trying not to cough. "I _feel _like hell, too."

"Your nose is pink." He studied her for a moment until he noticed her grocery cart, forehead crinkling in disgust. "And you're stocking up on this shit."

Zoe's cheeks redden but she placed her hands on her hips in defense. "Ramen noodles and microwaveable dinners have a good source of vitamin B-12!"

"And high blood pressure. A four-eyes like you should know better."

"Hey," she said, bushy eyebrows frowning in confusion. Was this his version of flirting or was he simply being a dick? "No need to be an asshole about it. I can manage." The comic book clerk found herself turning away from him and began tracing her finger against a misty window. A few seconds later he was suddenly close.

"…Orange juice is in the next aisle. It's good for hydration. Come on."

And before she could utter a confused "what," he was already on the move.

So the two walked together in Fox Food Pantry, Liam (was that it?) picking out which food she should eat in her "condition," and Zoe getting distracted by juggling lemons and pulling out coupons. After what may have been a considerable amount of time trying free samples of shrimp, Zoe felt her arm grasped by his cold hand as he literally pulled her into the nearest checkout line. Clearly, he had lost all form of stoic patience.

"All this trouble! You didn't have to help me" -

"It's Levi."

"...I know that."

"Bullshit." But when his eyes flicked toward her there's a teasing glint somewhere tucked away in the cold blue.

The sun was setting as they walked out of the store and the parking lot resounded with cars, running children, and abandoned plastic bags. Zoe fiddled with the bags in her hands.

"God, I hope I don't burn my place down figuring out how to make this stuff."

"You're smart." He snorted. "It's not fucking rocket science."

Her eyes brightened at the sudden sort-of-compliment and, honestly, she couldn't help but flop her arms around him in a sloppy hug. "Thanks though. Really. You saved my life from processed food!"

Levi untangled himself from her arms and messy hair, standing back to give her a look. "You're weird."

But she pretended not to notice how the tips of his ears turned red.

* * *

_A/N: Goodness, I am the WORST when it comes to updates. But I appreciate all of the favorites and follows! Gotta give this couple some love._


	28. Back Again

_"__Look back, be eaten," Erwin shouted, arms crossed behind him. "Look forward and you'll live to see another day. Cadets!"_

_"__The mission comes first, our comrades come second!"_

Levi soars through the skies and blinks at the memory. It was one of the first things he learned in his trainee days. He had stood somewhere in the back, while everyone else towered over him. His mouth remained closed during the entire drill but Farlan and Isabel made it a point to nudge him from time to time, low snickers escaping their mouths.

_"__C'mon, big brother!"_

_"__We're in this together, right? At least pretend to look interested!"_

The Lance Corporal purses his lips and clicks the knobs to his 3DM gear as the grappling hooks shoot out. Flipping and twisting his body, trees blur by as he increases his speed, the wind whipping in his face. But the memory grows stronger now, consuming his mind and causes him to snarl. He never looked back before – not since Farlan and Isabel – so why the hell is he bothering now?

_"__Look back, be eaten…"_

Because when he had been standing in the back row bored to death, with the fervent and scared-as-hell trainees alike, there was someone in front who had kept turning around to peak at him. He had scowled. Some giant point-dexter.

_"__Ooh," Isabel cooed. "Already have a few fans, big bro!"_

A low rumble interrupts Levi's thoughts and he spins around, jumping up to teeter on a branch. The regiment made it back to HQ from the scouting mission and it was somewhat successful. Somewhat.

Damn it.

Levi tilts his head, eyes narrowing. They lost only a few cadets – none that he actually knew obviously. That Braus girl had been crying about someone but in the end, the Lance Corporal barely gave two shits. He was dirty and had a bruise forming on his hip. All he wanted to do was take a lukewarm shower and get a nice shave. People come and go and it's time those brats learn that. It wasn't until he made down the hallway and in front of his bedroom door that he noticed. The fact that he even _made _it to his room without any interruptions. It was quiet.

_"__Levi!" Erwin shouted as he pushed open the gates. The nearby cadets and squad leaders regarded the commander as if he had grown two heads but he was too furious to care about his calm etiquette. "Get back here this instant. That's an order!" _

_Dumbass, _Levi thinks bitterly as his eyes scan the thick forest, _shitty-glasses-dumbass. _Supposedly the most intelligent of her time but gets distracted at the mere sight of a bird. Wanders around in her own world while everyone else is fighting for it. She's going to get punched in the face the second he finds her.

He whips out his blade at the oncoming Titan. Because it isn't looking at the corporal – it's focused on something else.

Levi's heart stutters.

She's dangling on a branch, her auburn hair eerily flowing about as she sways upside down, eyes closed. Her spectacles are missing and light blood trickles from the corner of her slightly parted mouth. He moves quickly, not even thinking, cape fanning as he leaps with drawn blades and slices the seven meter's neck with a satisfying _woosh. _

He's still not thinking as his hands fumble, unhooking her tangled gear and pulling her from the tree. Hanji's so oddly quiet that Levi almost shakes her, begging her to talk, breath, _something you dumbass, four-eyes, shitty glasses, wake the fuck up…_

And when he breaths into her, he doesn't notice that his vision is blurring. Doesn't notice that he is shaking or that his heartbeat is quickening. All Levi notices is the sudden fluttering of her eyes, the brown orbs dilated, but alert.

"Heyyy," Hanji drawls, hands searching for his face, "you came back…"


	29. Only If

It's a chilly autumn day: the sky a vibrant blue, full of swirling clouds as the sun's rays dully glow in the distance. The trees sway softly in the breeze and leaves flutter to the ground, cluttering the ground like Easter eggs. Its days like this that make Hanji Zoe's bushy eyebrows furrow at the thought of the future.

"So, what about you Mike?" Nanaba kicks a rock with the tip of her boot. "What would you do if you make it through all of this?"

Olou snorts. "Probably just jerk off more than he does now."

"Probably."

The group chuckles as they slowly walk down the path back to the main camp, talking quietly among themselves. Earlier that day Commander Erwin suggested that they go out for a walk to calm their minds and relax together – something about "encouraging mental clarity" or along those lines. Normally, the scientist would argue because she didn't believe in taking breaks, wasting valuable time, and spending time smelling the roses unless she could observe and analyze them down to their cellular structures. But, her studies have been going nowhere and she decides that maybe it wouldn't be _that _bad to listen to the detached commander.

"C'mon don't sell yourself short," says Eld with a smirk. "You'd probably buy some toys, too, to get the job done."

Hanji remains quiet as the rest of the members of the survey corps and special operation squad continue their banter on the forest trail. They're in their civilian clothing, wind tousled hair, and at first glance, they all look like old friends simply taking a stroll.

Petra rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "There's more to life than simply masturbation guys. I mean, what about, I don't know, getting married and having a family?"

"Way to suck the fun out of this, Petra."

Because, for once, Hanji doesn't have anything to say. She isn't exactly sure _what _to think of the future, beyond Titans and death – it was a blank space. Could she honestly picture herself in an apron with a house filled with rough-housing boys, giggling girls, and the smell of apple pie? The scientist isn't even sure if she could _cook. _

"Me and Nanaba'll just skip the family part. Spend our time going at it like a bunch of crazed rabbits. Right, sweetheart?" Mike winks at the blond soldier, who merely flips him off.

"What about you, Hanji?"

"Huhwha?" the scientist blinks, large eyes darting side to side as she is jerked out of her thoughts and notices that they are looking at her expectantly.

Olou scoffs. "She'll probably just keep a Titan for a pet in her basement or something. Feed it raccoons at night."

"Maybe conduct her experiments on animals!"

Petra shoves Eld even though she is trying to suppress a laugh. "You guys are just awful people, you know that?"

They had a point. Without her science, what exactly was she? Her eyes flicker to the back of Levi's head, the dark cropped strands. He is ahead of them and hasn't said anything. Hanji forces a quiet laughs and crosses her arms. "Oh, I don't know. Read, maybe travel and…"

When she trails of awkwardly, they only briefly pause, surprised at the few words, but continue to chat with each other as the sun begins to set. Hanji sighs. There was no reason for her to think of the future – she didn't have anything to look forward to.

"Well, I can count on Mike to still annoy me in the future that's for sure," says Nanaba, wrinkling her eyebrows in thought. "Actually, I can think of all you guys annoying me in the future. Oluo with his big-ass mouth and Eld with his boring and blank personality…"

HQ is finally ahead and they walk faster, wanting to grab whatever food is left in the cafeteria and maybe go bother the cadets. Hanji shuffles behind them and it takes her a moment to see that Levi has fallen back and is next to her, shoulders occasionally bumping and hands brushing. It's a nice autumn day, her comrades goofing off ahead, her friend of over six years walking by her side and, in way, the scientist wouldn't want anything to change.

"So!" Hanji clears her throat. "What about you Levi? I'm sure you've meticulously devised a plan for your future, huh?"

Levi crosses his arms behind him, intense eyes gazing off into the distance. He looked at her the same way when he woke her up this morning. "Make sure you eat, organize your books…" The corporal frowns in thought. "You better not annoy me during our travels."

She's stopped walking and he is ahead of her now, way ahead, but she simply smiles to herself and catches up.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews and guest reviews! I had no idea about the mix-up of ranking titles but, hey, we learn new things everyday. We're close to the end!_


	30. Mourning, Morning

"_Hanjo_…"

Levi calls her this, many years ago, that first night when he arrives drunk at her door with a bottle of liquor in one hand and the other wrapped in messy bandage. He had stubbed his toe against a stack of old journals she kept on the floor, tumbled onto her unkempt sheets and tried to sleep with her but passed out before he could get his pants off. But he still remembers the soft touch of her fingers stroking his hair as he dozed in and out of sleep.

He had avoided her for a solid two weeks after that.

"_Hanjo_…"

Levi calls her this when he's able to snag her from her experiments (basically kicking and screaming but once he holds her hand she understands) and shuffle her to the one clean area in the lab. He's rarely ever this affectionate but he had been off on a mission and all he could think of during that time (besides kicking that Yeager brat's ass) was the soft crook of her neck. So he murmurs _Hanjo's _into her skin there, nibbling a little, as her cheeks bloom red and her cackles fill the room.

"_Hanjo_…"

Levi calls her this (now his little pet name for her) as they lay in bed one rare silent morning. The birds flitter outside and the corridors whisper with soft snores of the other sleeping soldiers and cadets. In the corporal's room, they remain under his sheets, warm and naked. Her cheek rests against his beating chest, auburn hair tickling his chin, as his arms are wrapped around her. He had woken up a while ago but decided to stay put, opting to feel her sleeping body pressed against his. His eyes gaze at the love bites marking her shoulder and collarbone – the ones he placed last night. Levi knows his back is checkered with crescent moon marks from her half-bitten nails but, for once, he doesn't mind and allows himself a small crooked smile when she suddenly sighs, nestling herself closer to him.

"Hanjo…"

Levi says this now as he sits on her bed in the middle of the night, vision blurring as his eyes sting with warm tears threatening to spill over. He clenches his hands into the sheets, bunching them in between his fingers, as he tries to control the choked sobs fighting to break through his throat. Why did he even bother to come here? She's left him now – she's gone for good. Just rotting away in some fucking Titan's stomach like the rest of her wiped out squad. He shouldn't have gotten close. Shouldn't have had knocked on her door all those years ago, a drunk pathetic mess, and fallen in love.

"Sh-shit, fucking…just _fuck." _

The tears roll, gathering onto his chin and finally dripping on his pants as his body shakes in agony. He won't be able to feel her again. Won't be able to hear that obnoxious laugh of hers again or taste her lips. The beating of her chest against his. Never. Levi falls back onto the sheets and buries his face into her pillow – her smell still lingering there from earlier that morning. They had slept in her room before heading off to their squads for the mission of capturing the Female Titan. Did he even say goodbye? Or did he just slip off silently like the asshole he truly is.

"Hanjo…" he whispers again into the dark, itching to hear her response, which was normally a snort or a large, shy smile. But the only thing that answers him is the silence and when the sun finally rises, he gets up and slips out without saying goodbye again.

* * *

_A/N: It is FINISHED! I'm such a horrible person for ending it at such a low note but somehow the one-shot just winded up this way. Special thanks to my regulars Jakesivs, tedabug, Silent Hero 13, Cindy Goldberg, Silversoul950, and une-fan-de-la-liturature. Thanks SO much to all who's commented, followed, favorited, and viewed this - it's helped me keep up with my sporadic updating. **Check out my new story, Perfect Harmony, that follows them in an AU in which Levi's in a band**. Happy readings!_


End file.
